12 Days of Jack
by RedIs4Janto
Summary: A couple of short, unrelated, Christmas one shots focusing on the relationship between Jack and Ianto, being that they are each other's "true loves" but we will hear mentions and see cameos of the other characters.
1. Late

_**Summary:** A couple of short, unrelated, Christmas one shots focusing on the relationship between Jack and Ianto, being that they are each other's "true loves" but we will hear mentions and see cameos of the other characters._

_**A/N:** Jack and Ianto are going to be late..._

**Late**

"Jack, I said no!" Ianto exclaimed for the third time as he once again attempted to get the loose hanging tie around Jack's neck to properly knot. This was, unfortunately, an effort that was constantly derailed by the captain's wandering hands. Try as he might, the ever so mighty Jack Harkness could not keep his hands away from the beautiful young Welshman, who was, as of the moment, wearing a very perplexed expression on his face as he attempted to figure out why the tie would not stay around the captain's neck.

"I'm sorry, Ianto, you're just so very hard to resist." The captain grinned as he continued to fondle the younger Torchwood member.

"We are going to be late, Jack," Ianto said in exasperation as he dropped the tie he was fiddling with and stepped back, hands on hips, to take a better look at Jack, as though he was searching for a problem with the captain that was the cause of this tie's refusal to cooperate.

"We don't need to worry about the tie," replied Jack, who was please with Ianto's scrutinizing look. "I have a clip-on."

Ianto looked affronted. "As if I would let you wear something like that! Gwen has planned a nice Christmas party here and I'm not going to let you spoil it by wearing some cheap imitation of a gentleman's art."

"Come on, Ianto, you're not telling me you take it that seriously..." he trailed off at the murderous glare in his lover's eyes. Apparently he was taking it seriously.

"You know," said Jack, winking salaciously as an attempt to salvage the situation. "We could just skip the party and amuse ourselves here."

Ianto sighed. "Tempting as it is, Jack, we can't. We made a promise to Gwen that we would be at her house, eating Rhys' homemade lasagna and christmas pudding, while exchanging gifts. She wants us to have a life out of Torchwood with each other, and doing this will save us from the obligation to do it every week. Now, let's get this tie on you."

Jack sighed as he complied to Ianto's request. He used all his willpower to stand still for 3 minutes while Ianto finally managed to get the tie into a full Windsor. A triumphant smile crossed the young man's face as he stood back to admire his handiwork, but this smile was soon replaced with a startled look as his own tie was undone, almost magically, by Jack within a matter of seconds.

Before Ianto could have any sort of response to what had just happened, he found his lips crushed by the captain's, who had pulled him close and was now devouring his mouth with all the passion he could muster.

Ianto relaxed into the kiss even though he knew exactly where it was leading. He could feel the older man's hard-on pressing against his own.

"We are so going to be late," he murmured, when they broke for air. Jack responded with a more forceful kiss and pushed Ianto onto the bed.

_And I really don't care_, he thought before he completely surrendered to Jack so that he could receive a better present than money could ever buy.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	2. Smiles

_**Summary**: A couple of short, unrelated, Christmas one shots focusing on the relationship between Jack and Ianto, being that they are each other's "true loves" but we will hear mentions and see cameos of the other characters._

_**A/N**: Jack gets the team a little drunk at the Torchwood Holiday party. But it's what happens after the party that really counts._

**Smiles**

Gwen and Tosh giggled uncontrollably as they collapsed on the couch by the work station. Each girl grasped a cup of eggnog that the captain had so generously provided. Owen had just passed out after drinking twice as much as anyone at the party, while Ianto, who was currently slightly leaning against Jack, though more for the comfort than the support, looked at Jack and said, "What did you put in the eggnog?"

"It's adult eggnog," replied Jack. "They're bound to get a little drunk. They're supposed to. That was the point of the game." He added this last bit a little bitterly.

Through the course of the night, Jack had suggested several drinking games, all of which Ianto had emerged from victorious, to which Jack had been a little sullen. The captain himself had an extremely high tolerance to alcohol, and in addition his immortal body tended to purge the substance from his body within half and hour depending on the amount he drank. Ianto on the other hand was barely tipsy, having only been forced to drink two cups of eggnog in the past hour; however, even he could feel the alcohol's effects.

"Seriously, Jack, what did you put in this eggnog? And more importantly, how much of it?"

Jack smiled and leaned in to whisper into Ianto's ear. The Welshman's eyes widened as he processed the information.

"Now why would you do something like that?" he exclaimed. "You went into the secure archives just to get a bottle of alcohol that came from another planet, and then decided it would be a good idea to dilute eggnog by half with it?"

"Hey," Jack said defensively. "It's a common drink in bars in the outer reaches of solar system 184. Back when I was normal, I handled it just fine!"

"But you were still from the 51st century. We haven't evolved to hold alcohol that well."

Too late, Jack realized his mistake.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Jack

"I'm going to clean up this mess and then spend the night in the bunker." replied Ianto. "You are going to make sure that Owen, Tosh and Gwen get home safely."

Jack sighed, then stood up and said, "Alright, time to get home."

Both Tosh and Gwen unsteadily rose to their feet while Jack shook Owen awake.

"SUV," he said, after dodging a halfhearted swipe the doctor sent in his direction. He supported Owen to the car, not worrying about the girls, who were doing a fine job of supporting each other.

Jack dropped off the grouchy medic first since his flat was nearest to the Hub, but he also didn't want to stand anymore of the whining. He deposited Owen at his door, but took pity on him while the drunk man fumbled for his keys and used one on his master ring to get Owen into the house. Without so much as a thank you, the doctor slammed the door in his face.

Next he stopped by Gwen's place, which took a little longer than he expected, seeing as Rhys decided to give him a lecture on taking out other men's girlfriends and getting them drunk when they should be at home enjoying what little vacation they have with their fiancees. The captain stopped the ranting man in his tracks when he cheerfully said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very handsome coffee boy that I need to be getting back." As Jack wished Gwen and Rhys a merry Christmas and walked back towards the SUV, he smiled slightly at Rhys' expression when Jack had mentioned Ianto.

Lastly, he dropped off Tosh, who had nodded off in the trip back to her flat. He gently led her into her flat and lay her down on her bed. He placed a glass of water by her nightstand and gently tucked her in.

"Good night, Toshiko Sato, and sweet dreams," he whispered before he turned out all the lights and left the flat. In her light sleep, Tosh smiled.

Finally, Jack arrived back at the Hub, where he immediately noticed the entire mess had been cleared up.

_Ianto is amazing_, he thought as he looked around the spotless Hub. The main lights were shut off, so the only lights allowing him to see were the red emergency lights and the soft glow coming from his office.

As he entered his office and made his way over to his "manhole" he smiled in anticipation of what the night held in store for him. When he climbed down the ladder, he was surprised to see Ianto lying on the bed, covers still on, with only his suit jacket, tie and shoes off. The Welshman seemed completely asleep, so Jack carefully made his way over to the small camp bed. After stripping to his boxers and undershirt, he gently shook his lover awake. Ianto blearily recognized Jack, and with a little prompting, was able to fully strip down. Despite the appeal of a ruffled Ianto, Jack realized that now was not the time to be making lewd comments, so he bit his tongue. Instead, he curled up under the sheets with Ianto, wrapping his arms around the younger mans waist, which in turn caused the Welshman to very snuggly spoon the captain.

After several minutes of laying in bed peacefully, Ianto quietly murmured, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Jack, his voice slightly muffled, given that his face was in the other man's hair.

"I'm just so tired. Can't be any fun tonight," replied Ianto sleepily.

In response, Jack just hugged him tighter. "This is much better than any fun we could have."

When there was no response, Jack assumed that Ianto had drifted off, and so the captain let his own eyes' close and his mind wander. Had he been facing Ianto, he would have seen the ghost of a smile that appeared on Ianto's face as he fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved most.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Sappy, huh? Anyway, it would be a really great Christmas present if you review! I love the story alerts and favorites I'm getting too! _


	3. The Art of Gift Giving

_**Summary:**_ _A couple of short, unrelated, Christmas one shots focusing on the relationship between Jack and Ianto, being that they are each other's "true loves" but we will hear mentions and see cameos of the other characters._

_**A/N: **It's Jack's first Christmas with Ianto. Maybe he's a little out of practice in getting Christmas presents._

_I'd also like to thank **KimSully** and **PCJanto** for reviewing and for all you who favorited and/or put my story on alert. It really means a lot to me._

**The Art of Gift Giving**_  
><em>

Ianto awoke that morning to the pleasant sensation of his neck being lightly kissed and nibbled by Jack as the captain attempted to wake his lover.

"Mmm, Jack, don't stop," murmured Ianto as he relaxed. Immediately, after he spoke, Jack stopped what he was doing and began acting like a child.

"Christmas morning, Ianto!" exclaimed the immortal; then, he grabbed Ianto by the hand and attempted to drag him out of the bed. Ianto firmly resisted.

"Jack, it's only-" Ianto looked at the clock. "6 a.m." he groaned. "Another hour, please."

Normally, Ianto was used to getting up 5 a.m. or earlier, since the job required it, but it was Christmas morning, and he wanted to sleep in a little.

"Come on, Ianto," Jack's face was lit up with a smile. "Let's open presents."

Ianto groaned. He knew that asking Jack to wait to open presents until Christmas had been a mistake.

"I honestly don't get your obsession with this," muttered Ianto, as he reluctantly crawled out of bed and was dragged into the living room of his flat. A fake tree stood in the center; Ianto had refused a real one on the grounds that he didn't want to have to deal with a dead tree after Christmas.

Jack explained, "Well, where I'm from, we never celebrated Christmas, not really. There were so many other alien traditions, and our calendars had gotten completely messed up thanks to the integration with cultures from different planets. Then I came here, and I saw that everyone on 21st century earth liked to celebrate this holiday called Christmas, a time for giving and being with the ones you love. This is the first year I've really had anyone to spend it with."

Ianto blushed at the insinuation that Jack had made about their relationship. "Same here," he replied.

He was also glad that he could spend Christmas with someone who cared about him and vice versa. He had never been close to his sister because of his job, and the last Christmas had been the first one without Lisa, which had been very lonely for him.

There was a moment of silence as both men contemplated what this Christmas meant to each of them.

Jack broke the silence. "Presents!" he exclaimed happily, and ran to the tree. They had each agreed to get each other additional presents to be opened in private, while they exchanged gifts at the team party for everyone to see. Ianto had gotten Jack a new pair of braces and Jack had gotten him a coffee mug that said "Employee of the Year". Owen had commented that he should have said "Shag of the Year" instead, to which Gwen and Tosh had slapped him, and Jack had seriously said that Ianto was much more than just a shag, and then had sweetly kissed him in front of the whole team. This had resulted in cheers from the girls, a groan from Owen and a very red Ianto Jones.

Now it was time for them to open their private presents. Ianto made Jack go first.

Jack eagerly ripped into a small parcel, while Ianto watched with a bemused smile on his face. He tried his hardest not to let the scraps of wrapping paper bother him, and instead he focused on Jack's face.

Jack whistled in astonishment. In his hands was a masterfully crafted gun holster, the exact size of his Webley Revolver. His old holster had been getting worn, and he had been meaning to get it replaced. Of course, he had been meaning to ask Ianto, but as it turned out, it looked like the young man could read the captain's mind.

"Thank you, Ianto," Jack said, smiling at Ianto, who was clearly worried about the reaction Jack was going to have to it. "I love it."

Ianto smiled. "I'm glad." He had been worried about getting Jack something too personal, but he felt that, being Jack's personal assistant, this was a fine gift.

"Now it's your turn," said Jack, as he handed Ianto his gift.

Ianto took his time opening the gift, as Jack waited impatiently. He finally finished unwrapping and held up his gift, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"It's a tie," he said finally. "With little coffee cups all over it."

"Yeah," said Jack. "I figured, since you ruin so many of them-"

"Actually, you ruin," interrupted Ianto. "First, there was that time with the coffee, then there was that mysterious alien goo-"

"I get it," replied Jack. "I ruin your ties. Hence the replacement."

Ianto looked at him. "You do realize that it's extremely tacky?"

Jack looked worried.

Ianto continued. "And that I would never wear it to work, in a hundred years?"

Jack's face fell. "I just thought that-"

Ianto held up his hand. "Let me finish."

Jack nodded.

Then, Ianto smiled, as though he was privy to some secret joke. "Well, if I'm not going to wear it to work," he said, as he began to tie it around his neck, "Why don't I wear it at home? And since it doesn't match any of my clothes, I guess I won't be able to wear any."

At these words, Ianto leaned in to give Jack a single kiss, then he got up and started walking back toward the bedroom. Jack leapt up, elated that his present had been accepted and that it was being put to such a good use.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>

_**A/N:** So, I'm not sure if I'm going to write anymore of these little one shots. Despite the fact that it is Christmas already, I might write some more in the next few days. Who knows, maybe I'll write a New Year's one shot and put it in this category. It will, unfortunately, probably have some angst in it due to Jack's New Year experience at the turn of the century._


End file.
